


Lala's life as a test subject

by Lala_love_1122



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Abuse, Human Experimentation, Other, Rape, created character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_love_1122/pseuds/Lala_love_1122
Summary: This is my fan made character lala she is a demon girl who has been a orphan all her life but was stuck living with a scientest... This man she lives with experiments on her in many ways ...wether if its tearing her wings or raping her to see what she will do this man is insane and needs to be stoped. The comments on this WILL make a diffrence in the outcome so choos wisely the characters invulved have to be from star vs the forces of evil that is the only catch https://goo.gl/images/eZE2gx.





	

*the scientest's name is diablo or devil he currently has lala living with him, he decides to do a ~experiment~ on her again this time he is going to tear her wings a bit so she can not fly* diablo: lala~ are you awake my little angel? Lala: * she whimpered softly knowing nothimg good is going to come out of him being here * w-what do y-you want? I-i rather starve myself if y-your going to trt and feed m-me again .... Diablo: awww now why would i let such a pretty face like you starve?~ come here and let me give you a hug~ * scared of him still does as asked and goes over to him he gives a large grin and grabs her wrist and drags her upstairs ( im gonna spare you what is happining ) a few minutes later there is screaming and crying but is muffled by diablo stuffing a pece of cloth in her mouth to shut her up lala trys to get her tail out so she could defent herself using the sharp tip on her tail but fails a few more minutes later of this and diablo stops lala passed out from both pain and the loss of blood in her wings diablo throws her back into the room she is staying in making shure she landed on her bed and closed the door locking it *

**Author's Note:**

> Hay guys note that this will get more in detale later so keep that in mind get as creative as you want i will pick one or two sugjestions but make as many as you want just keep in mind about what the theme im doing but comment whatever you want


End file.
